Fourre tout
by Manion-chan
Summary: C'est juste un endroit où je publierai de temps en temps  des drabbles sur Reborn.
1. Défaite

_ Bonjour tout le monde… Alors voilà un petit drabble qui fait pile ses cents mots. Je dois vous dire que c'est à partir d'un rêve que m'est venu ce petit scénario et puis, j'aime bien le double sens de la phrase de fin. Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

Défaite

Byakuran avait toujours eu de grandes ambitions mais celle qu'il venait d'avoir devait être la plus grande de toutes : diriger le monde de la mafia. Pour ce faire, il devait réussir à réunir le 7³ et donc, abattre le dixième parrain Vongola du passé.

Il était parvenu à rassembler les trois éléments du ciel les plus puissants de la mafia au milieu de ce bois. Dans leur dimension, il avait avoué ses plans et, après le sacrifice d'Uni, il se fit battre par Tsunayoshi Sawada.

En fin de compte, à vouloir toujours voir grand, Byakuran s'est brûlé les ailes.


	2. Seul

Seul

_Bonjour tout le monde (s'il y a quelqu'un -.-') je poste un petit drabble assez noir aujourd'hui car quand on apprend qu'une amie s'est mise en couple avec le garçon que vous aimez, ça saigne TT. Bonne lecture._

_**Disclaimer : **__les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano_

_**Pairing :**__ pas vraiment de couple, sous-entendu 6918_

_**Genre : **__drama au moins peut-être romance mais à vérifier_

Mukuro savait qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis le début mais, il n'en avait pas eu le courage et ça le menait où ? Devant un cercueil, noir avec les armoiries Vongola accompagnées du symbole du nuage et à l'intérieur gisait le corps d'Hibari Kyôya. Habillé d'une chemise violette accompagnée de la cravate et du costard de la famille.

Toute la _famiglia_ était présente pour la levée du corps mais plus tard, seul Mukuro était devant la tombe, le regard inanimé, vide.

Le lendemain matin, Tsunayoshi enroula les épaules de son gardien de la brume et le ramena au manoir.


	3. Devinettes

Devinettes

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà déjà avec un drabble ^^' J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît. Bonne lecture~_

_**Disclaimer : **__les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano_

_**Pairing : **__6918 of course_

_**Genre :**__ je dirais humour et romance… Encore T.T_

Mukuro aime plaisanter, c'est un fait. Kyôya Hibari n'aime pas les plaisanteries c'est aussi vrai. Alors, ce que le gardien du nuage ne supporte vraiment pas, ce sont les devinettes de Mukuro après une partie de jambes en l'air. Le pire, c'est que le concerné le sait et en profite à chaque fois, il en invente une.

-Ne Kyôya. Qu'est-ce qu'un Hibird sur un arbre ?

-Hn.

Hibari se blottit contre Mukuro, un bras autour de la taille de l'illusionniste.

-Un porte-plume sur un portefeuille.

Mukuro reçut une morsure douloureuse dans le cou. Hibari l'a mordu à mort.


	4. Inventions

Inventions

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je remercie __**Koukin-kun **__et__** HalcyonBird **__pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir~ Sur ce, bonne lecture~ _

_**Disclaimer : **__les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano_

_**Pairing : **__je n'en ai pas trouvé…_

_**Genre : **__humour je dirais~_

Verde est un savant fou sur ce point là, toute la mafia est d'accord. Lors d'une réunion, il prit la parole.

-J'ai décidé, cette fois, d'être un peu altruiste et c'est dans ce but que je viens d'inventer deux choses bien pratiques : l'eau en poudre et les essuie-glaces pour lunettes. Ce sont des inventions très pratiques. Imaginez-vous dans le désert. Vous avez soif : Pas de problème, prenez de l'eau en poudre et diluez la avec de l'eau liquide. Et pour les essuie-glaces, ça retirera les giclées de sang, la pluie, …

L'assemblée resta ébahie un bon moment.


	5. Tarte

Tarte

_Voici un petit drabble qui m'a fait bien rire en l'écrivant… En espérant que ça vous plaise aussi~_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano_

_**Pairing :**__ Personne pour une fois_

_**Genre :**__ Humour ^^_

Mukuro aimait faire des blagues. C'est pour ça qu'il est rentré avec un air sérieux dans cette boulangerie.

-Bonjour, avez-vous de la tarte aux concombres ?

La femme répondit par la négative et s'en excusa. Avec un sourire charmeur, il commanda des croissants et sortit.

Le lendemain, l'illusionniste rentra à nouveau dans cette boulangerie et redemanda après sa tarte aux concombres le même manège se répéta toute la semaine.

-Bonjour, avez-vous de la tarte aux concombres ?

-Oh oui monsieur, nous en avons fait spécialement pour vous.

-Kufufu ce n'est pas bon du tout la tarte aux concombres~


	6. Découvert

**Découvert**

_Voici un petit drabble que j'ai retrouvé et que j'ai donc recopié pour vous. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture~_

_**Disclaimer :**__ les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano_

_**Pairing :**__ je n'en vois pas, peut-être du D18 pour les optmistes_

_**Genre : **__bonne question… _

Ca faisait des heures qu'il était là à le regarder. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le toit, il avait sorti un livre et avait débuté sa lecture dans le calme. A l'heure de la récréation, il était parti faire un tour dans l'école puis, était revenu et s'était endormi. A ce moment là, Dino n'avait plus bougé de peur de réveiller son bel endormi ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard que les paupières se rouvrirent, dévoilant des yeux d'un bleu polaire. Ces mêmes yeux le fusillèrent immédiatement.

-Dégage herbivore pervers !

Dino partit en évitant plusieurs coups de tonfas.


	7. Nous deux, seuls

Nous deux, seuls

_Me revoilà pour un petit drabble tout simple sur mon couple préféré. Bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

_**Disclaimer :**__ les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano_

_**Pairing :**__ 6918 3_

_**Genre :**__ romance_

Kyôya regardait la neige tomber mais pourtant il ne la voyait pas, son esprit était occupé à autre chose. En fait, il attendait Mukuro et ce, depuis plus d'une heure. L'illusionniste avait décidé qu'il rapporterait des croissants à son amoureux et qu'ils déjeuneraient ensemble. Perdu dans ses pensées, Hibari finit par s'endormir. Nuit fort occupée.

Une paire de bras entoura la taille du gardien du nuage, le redressant et le réveillant par la même occasion. Endormi, Kyôya posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. L'illusionniste avait eu une bonne idée : louer un chalet en montagne pour eux deux.


End file.
